Interview de tarés par deux folles
by Ichihara
Summary: Qu'est ce qui se passe quand une dragonne et une humaine s'associent face aux persos FMA? que de l'humour
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque deux journalistes occasionnelles et complètement folles se retrouvent face à leurs persos préférés et ceux qu'elles ne supportent pas, voici ce que ça donne. A votre droite, Mat, humaine à peu près normale. A votre gauche, Roro, dragonne pour l'instant sous forme humaine.

Roro et Mat arrivent sur le plateau. Les attendent déjà un petit enfant vêtu d'un manteau rouge, une armure, un militaire qui drague toutes les femmes du public, sa subordonnée qui le rappelle à l'ordre, un autre militaire géant autour duquel clignote des étoiles, une fille avec une clé à molette, un psychopathe qui fait exploser son siège, un autre dragueur avec une veste sans manches à fourrure et des lunettes de soleil, un type timbré qui veut leur montrer des photos de sa fille, etc… Avant même de commencer, Mat est très fatiguée. Que les interviews commencent !

« Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir répondu présent. On commence par vous, Mr Edward Elric »

Les autres en chœur : - Bin pourquoi lui d'abord !

Mat : - c'est le héros, alors c'est normal !

Edward qui se la pète, il se reçoit une clé à molette dans la figure. Page de pub, le temps de le soigner.

Mat : - Alors Edward, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être un héros pour tout une génération ?

Roy : - La génération des gamins de O à 10 ans ? niark

Edward : - QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE GAMIN PAS PLUS HAUT QUE TROIS POMMES !

Roro : - Roy, une heure de colle !

Roy : - Maieuh ! boude

Edward : - Pour répondre à votre question, ça me fait bizarre. Mais j'espère que les jeunes sauront prendre exemple sur mon sens du devoir et l'amour fraternel qui me lie à Al

Al : - Nii-san, tu dis des choses sensées parfois !

Kimblee (A Roro) : - Je peux vous faire exploser ?

Roro : - Naaaaaaan !

Mat version goutte derrière la tête : - Monsieur Kimblee, calmez vos ardeurs s'il vous plait, ou Roro risque de vous confondre avec son futur repas.

Roro : - Ouais d'abord ! Manger ! prend un micro mesdames et messieurs excusez nous pour cette brève interruption, nous rappelons qu'il est strictement interdit d'exploser qui que se soit, ce message ne s'adresse a personne en particulier regarde ostensiblement Kimblee et ROY ARRETE DE DRAGUER MAT OU JTE BOUFFE!

Hugues : - A moi ! J'aimerais juste dire que aujourd'hui, ma petite fifille va aller en cours pour la première fois ! Courage ma fifille, je suis avec toi !

Mat console Roy tout déprimé, tandis que Roro poursuit l'interview d'Edward. Pour que plus personne ne l'embête, elle est devenue à moitié dragon.

Roro : - Pensez vous que la pierre philosophale existe réellement ?

Ed : - Bien sûr ! Vous voulez me casser le moral ou quoi !

Roro avec un grand sourire: - un peu ouais

Al : - Nii-san, arrête de vouloir taper mademoiselle la journaliste !

Roro (à Al) : - Et vous, que pensez vous de cette rumeur comme quoi cette fameuse pierre rendrait immortel et super riche ?

Greed : - A MOI !

Mat : - COUCHER !

Al : - bien sûr, mais ne la cherchons pas pour ses raisons! La seule chose qui m'intéresse, ce sont ses propriétés alchimiques. J'aimerais pouvoir rendre son bras et sa jambe à mon frère.

Mat : - Limite il a qu'à piquer ceux de Kimblee

Roro éclate de rire

Kimblee s'approche dangereusement de Mat

Greed : - Kimblee, lâche madame la journaliste !

Mat (cachée derrière Izumi) : - Moi c'est mademoiselle !

Roy: - Impossible il aura une moitié du corps qui restera crevette et une autre qui sera potentiellement normal.

Edward: - QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE CREVETTE INVISBLE AU MICROSCOPE ?

Hugues : - Et moi je voudrais dire que ma fifille a eu sa première trottinette hier et que c'est la meilleure ! Vas y ma fifille !

C'est trop le bazar sur le plateau. Riza sort ses revolvers et tire sur tout le monde. Tout le monde se calme brusquement. Mat et Roro remercient Riza en pleurant de reconnaissance. Izumi et Winry applaudissent la performance. Ed veut encore en découdre avec Roy, quand Izumi les envoie voler dans le public d'un coup de pied

Roy et Ed: - QUI C'EST QUI A FAIT CA!

Izumi: - Un problème! regard menaçant et aura menaçante autour d'elle faisant craquer les phalange de ses main

Ed (déglutit) : - ah...Izumi sensei comment ça va?

Roy: - …

Mat retourne s'asseoir. Roro s'approche du bord du plateau.

Roro : - Tiens, je savais pas qu'on nous avait mis un palmier sur le plateau.

Envy: - TA GUEULE ESPECE DE SALE JOURNALISTE A LA COOONNNN fit il en se transformant en une créature répugnante avec des griffes acérées qui se fit mettre à terre par un coup de queue magistral

Pendant ce temps, Mat retourne à ses chères questions. C'est au tour de Roy, surveillé de près par Riza.

Mat : - Colonel Mustang…

Roy : - Appelez moi Roy.

Mat : - D'accord, Roy… Comptez vous vous poser un jour sérieusement avec une femme ?

Ed du fin fond de la salle : - AH AH !

Roy claque des doigts, Ed se retrouve avec la cape qui brûle. Al lui court après avec un seau d'eau.

Roy : - A vrai dire, l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit…

Il regarde discrètement son lieutenant Riza, tandis que Mat dissimule un sourire attendri. Roro, elle, mange un casse croûte. Hughes martyrise tout le monde avec la photo de sa fille, et Amstrong essaie d'attraper Kimblee qui lui essaie d'exploser le public.

Mat (A Winry) : - La mécanique, c'est tout de même une drôle de passion pour une fille non ? D'où cela vous est venu ?

Winry (rougissant un peu) : - En réalité, j'ai voulu devenir constructrice d'auto mails pour pouvoir aider Edward d'une certaine manière… A ma façon.

Amstrong (pleure d'émotion avec plins de pitites n'étoiles roses) : - Que c'est émouvant ! Je suis sûr que Mr Elric apprécie votre dévouement à sa juste mesure.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Ed, insistants (sauf ceux qui s'en foutent)

Ed : - Maimaimais bien sûr ! Et d'ailleurs, je pense que tu es une fabuleuse mécanicienne Winry !

Il a passé le test avec succès ! Page de pub, le temps de ligoter Kimblee à sa chaise.


	2. Chapter 2

Fin de la pub. Rien que pour embêter tout le monde, Envy a coupé les liens de Kimblee, mais celui-ci se tient étrangement à carreau. Roro le surveille du coin de l'œil.

Roro (A Izumi) : - D'où vous vient votre force ? Je vous admire trop !

Izumi (riant aux éclats) : - C'est dû à mon entraînement intensif draconien journalier !

Al et Ed tremblent rien qu'au souvenir de ce fameux entraînement.

Roro : - Et pourquoi diriger une simple boucherie lorsqu'on est une alchimiste aussi talentueuse que vous ?

Izumi : - Pour aider mon choupinet !

Etreinte de Sig et Izumi ponctué de « mamour » et de « chérie » ou encore « mon petit sucre d'orge ». Envy est dégoûté et s'en va. Greed drague Roro. Mat pique la clé à molette de Winry et lui balance à la figure.

Mat : - J'ai dit COUCHER !

Roro : - Laisse, c'est pas mon genre de toute façon.

Greed: - espèce d'insensible !

Il s'en va pleurer sur l'épaule de Riza. Roy le fait griller. L'homonculus se reforme en râlant

Roro:- et bien quelle animation! enthousiaste

Mat : - Moi, ça me fatigue. Eh, il est passé ou le Kimblee là !

Tout le monde regarde à côté de lui, mais l'Alchimiste Ecarlate a disparu. Soudain, Mat sent une main se poser sur son épaule.

Kimblee : - Héhé…

Roro : - NAAAAAAAAAN !

Sortilège de permutation. Kimblee explose Greed qui comprend pas ce qui se passe. Mat revient vers Kimblee et fout une grande claque dans sa tête.

Greed: - Pourquoi tu m'as explosé? Pourquoi tout le monde est méchant avec moi !

Izumi : - LA FERME !

Elle envoie voler Greed d'un coup de pied. Amstrong s'occupe du cas Kimblee en usant une de ses superbes techniques transmise de génération en génération etc etc… Un semblant d'ordre revient, Envy aussi malheureusement.

Mat (A Hugues) : - Vous êtes ami avec le col… euh Roy depuis longtemps ?

Hugues : - Ah ça pour sûr ! Je suis un ami fidèle et toujours présent ! Mais je vous le dis, ce qu'il manque à cet homme c'est…

Tout le monde : - C'est… ?

Hugues : - Une tendre épouse comme ma femme adorée que j'aime !

Plins de petits cœurs entourent Hugues alors qu'il montre à tout le monde la photo de sa femme. Kimblee a le malheur d'exploser ladite photo, ce qui rend Hugues enragé. Scène censurée pour cause de trop grande violence, mais en fait tout le monde s'en fout dans la salle. Une bonne âme sauve quand même la vie de Kimblee. Mat et Roro se concertent un instant, puis se rassoient avec un grand sourire.

Mat : - Monsieur Greed, avez-vous une relation amoureuse avec l'alchimiste écarlate Zolf Kimblee ?

Kimblee : - MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION !

Mat s'enfuit, poursuivi par Kimblee, tandis que Greed répond à Roro.

Greed : - Oh, y a eu cette nuit là, mais on était bourré tous les deux et…

Kimblee (s'arrête un instant de poursuivre Mat, est devenu tout rouge) : T'AVAIS JURE DE RIEN DIRE !

La seconde après, Mat et Greed courent tous deux autour du plateau, poursuivi par Kimblee. Envy ricane.

Envy : - Je savais bien qu'il préférait les hommes l'autre débile à lunettes.

Greed : - LA FERME L'AUTRE EFFEMINE ! C'EST PAS VRAI !

Et voila maintenant Envy poursuivi par Greed poursuivi par Kimblee, et Mat qui court toujours près de Greed. Ed rigole.

Ed : - C'est surtout Envy l'homosexuel refoulé dans cette histoire.

Envy : - QU'EST C'QUI DIT L'AUT' NABOT !

Et Ed de partir en tête de la course. Roro attend que Greed repasse à portée d'oreilles et demande plus de détails. Deux secondes après, elle court près de Mat, alors que Kimblee hurle qu'il va tous les exploser, que Greed hurle qu'il va déchiqueter Envy, que Envy hurle qu'il va découper le nabot et qu'Ed hurle qu'il n'est pas un nain de jardin plus petit que la moyenne.

Et c'est ainsi que Ed se trouve en première place suivit d'un Envy qui commence à le rattraper!Et oui Jean Thierry, Envy rattrape Ed!Mon dieu quel suspense, que va-t-il advenir des autres participants? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode!

Pub pour calmer tout le monde.

Résumé de ce qui s'est passé pendant la pub, par Riza Hawkeye

On ne dut le salut d'Ed qu'à la magnifique intervention de son frère. Ed, éliminé de la course. Ce qui sauva Envy des griffes de Greed, ce fut l'explosion qui réduisit l'homonculus de l'avarice en morceaux. Et oui, il avait fini par se faire rattraper par Kimblee. Roro et Mat furent quant à elles sauvées par Alexandre Louis Amstrong et Roy Mustang, qui déclarèrent qu'un gentleman ne doit pas porter la main sur des dames. A vous les studios.

Mat et Roro repartent s'asseoir, Kimblee gît assommé sur le sol, Ed en profite pour lui shooter dedans et le pousser en dehors du plateau.

Roro (reprenant une attitude professionnel, s'adresse à Envy) : - C'est vrai, cette question nous tracasse tous. Pourquoi vous vêtir de cette façon ?

Envy : - Quoi, sont pas bien mes fringues !

Greed : - Ils font femme !

Toutes les femmes présentes : - Ouais et ? T'as quelque chose contre les femmes ?

Greed se fait tout petit : - Mais non rien roooh.

Envy : - C'est juste qu'ils sont confortables.

Ed : - T'es pas homo alors ?

Winry assomme Ed, elle en a marre des bagarres. Riza et Izumi l'applaudissent, les hommes les regardent plutôt inquiet (A part Ed et Kimblee qui font dodo)

Mat ( A Amstrong) : - Je suis plutôt impressionnée par votre force.

Amstrong : - C'est une particularité de ma famille voyez vous. A trois ans, mon père m'offrit mes premiers haltères, 50 kgs. Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est plutôt léger, mais il a toujours été très protecteur.

Tout le monde version goutte derrière la tête.

Roro (A Riza) : - Vous êtes un peu la tête pensante du colonel. C'est pas trop dur comme rôle ?

Riza : - Je me considère plus comme une mère qui surveille son enfant. Il faut sans cesse le rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'il signe les papiers, qu'il range son bureau, qu'il remplisse ses rapports…

Roro : - Pas facile tous les jours.

Riza (pousse un profond soupir) : - Je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Ah, ces hommes.

Toutes les femmes acquiescent, sauf Izumi qui précise qu'elle a un mari merveilleux. Etreinte énamourée.


	3. Chapter 3

Mat part chercher des verres pour tout le monde. Elle renverse celui de Kimblee sur sa figure pour qu'il se réveille, mais en fait elle voulait le faire pour Edward. Kimblee grogne quelque chose, encore sous le choc, et retourne s'asseoir à sa place en titubant..

Mat : - Un invité de dernière minute a fait son apparition, je vous demande d'applaudir Archer !

Cris de peur dans le public, grimaces de beaucoup. Archer semble ne pas s'en préoccuper. Mat et Roro version goutte derrière la tête.

Roro : - Zut, pourquoi il est venu lui ?

Archer : - Je suis venu voir l'Alchimiste Ecarlate pour lui parler d'une mission.

Mat (se lève brusquement doigt tendu vers le plafond, grand sourire aux lèvres) : - Ah mais en fait, c'est avec Archer que Kimblee sort !

Gros boum sur le plateau. A plus d'Archer. Applaudissements du public. Mat se rassoit en tentant de faire abstraction du regard meurtrier de Kimblee.

Roro (A Roy) : - Vous visez la place de généralissime ?

Roy ( dans une position ressemblant fort à celle de superman) : - Mais bien sûr !

Mat (A Ed) : - Vous mesurez combien en réalité ?

Grand silence. Ed fait celui qui n'a pas entendu.

Mat : - Monsieur Ed… Monsieur Ed, les téléspectateurs attendent votre réponse.

Envy : - Boh z'avez qu'à dire qu'il est plus petit que tout le monde et c'est tout.

Ed se jette sur Envy, alors que Greed fait remarquer

Greed : - T'es pas bien plus grand le palmier.

Envy tire Greed par la manche qui atterrit dans la mêlée. Mat fait comme si de rien ne se passait, alors que Roro se jette sur les combattants en poussant son cri de guerre.

Mat (A Kimblee qui vient d'exploser son siège pour la quinzième fois) : Mons… Ki… Alchi…

Elle ne sait pas trop comment s'adresser à lui directement. Finalement elle se lance.

Mat : - Monsieur l'alchimiste Ecarlate Zolf Kimblee…

Explosion du seizième siège de Kimblee. Les assistants de la production s'arrachent les cheveux. Roy se retrouve mêlé à la bagarre parce qu'il a marché sur la main de Greed sans faire gaffe. Riza tente de le sauver.

Mat : - MONSIEUR KIMBLEE !

Tout le monde stoppe. Mat semble passablement énervée.

Mat : - Action ou vérité ?

Kimblee (hausse les épaules) : - C'est quoi cette question ?

Mat : - Contentez vous de choisir.

Kimblee : - Action.

Mat : - Cool ! Alors ne faites plus rien exploser jusqu'à la fin de la soirée !

Kimblee : - Euh finalement je vais choisir vérité.

Mat : - Comment s'est déroulé cette fameuse soirée avec Greed ?

Kimblee (hurle) : - MAIS FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX AVEC CA !

Mat (hurle en retour) : - ALORS FOUTEZ LA PAIX A NOS SIEGES !

Page de pub (remarque de Hugues : - Y a beaucoup de pub dans cette émission !)

De retour sur le plateau, Izumi, Winry et Riza ont décidé de faire régner l'ordre une fois pour toutes ! Ce qui fait que tous les hommes ( à part Sig, Al et Amstrong qui sont calmes) se sont pris une mandale. Mat part balayer les cendres d'Archer, Roro tente de dévorer Kimblee qui tente de faire exploser Al parce que celui-ci ne s'est pas pris de mandale. De retour, Mat envoie sa pelle dans la tête à Kimblee.

Mat : - COUCHER !

Greed : - EYH ! D'HABITUDE C'EST A MOI QU'ON DIT CA !

Winry lui balance sa clé à molettes dans la figure.

Winry : - Comme ça pas de jaloux !

Mat : - Passons aux questions collectives. Chacun votre tour, dites moi quel est la personne que vous appréciez le plus parmi tous ceux présents. Enfin, vous avez le droit de citer deux noms

Ed : - Al et Winry !

Al : - Nii-san et Winry !

Winry: - Ils sont chous.

En même temps, elle les menaçait de sa clé...

Hugues : - Ma fifille !

Roro : - Ca compte pas, elle est pas sur le plateau.

Hugues : - Alors ma femme adorée !

Roro version goutte derrière la tête : - Mais c'est pareil !

Hugues (soupire) : - Bon bah Mustang alors.

Roy : - T'as l'air ravi ça fait peur. Moi… Lieutenant Hawkeye !

Hugues (pleure) : - Ben et moi ?

Roy lui tire la langue. Riza soupire.

Riza : - Commandant Amstrong.

Roy déprime. Mat va le consoler.

Izumi : - Mon Sig chéri !

Sig : - Mon petit sucre d'amour !

Etreinte énamourée.

Envy : - Moi j'aime PERSONNE !

Roro : - Et personne ne t'aime, comme ça le compte est bon.

Envy : - TA GUEULE SALE DRAGON !

Roro se jette sur l'homonculus, griffes dehors.

Roro : - C'EST DRAGONNE !

Scène censurée, sachez juste que c'est Roro qui gagne.

Amstrong : - J'aime tous les gentils.

Greed : - Les femmes.

Mat : - C'est pas une réponse acceptable !

Greed : - Eh l'autre ! Le grand militaire a dit « tous les gentils » et t'as rien dit !

Mat : - Mais toi tu m'embêtes, alors tu vas répondre correctement !

Greed : - Pfff… Pas les nabots en tout cas.

Envy et Ed : QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE NABOT LE PERVERS !

Izumi : VOS GUEULES !

Elle casse la figure à tous les casse pieds, qui se retrouvent la tête en sang.

Greed : - Alors… au hasard je dirais la p'tite Winry.

Winry effrayée au plus au point. Ed fout un coup de boule à Greed. Mat et Roro se tournent vers Kimblee.

Kimblee : - Moi… j'aime bien… le Full Nabot.

Grand silence.

Mat : - Je veux même pas chercher à comprendre…

Roro : - …

Ed : - NAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Roy : - Euh c'est vrai ?

Kimblee : - Non.

Gamelle de tout le monde, grand soupir de soulagement de Ed.

Kimblee (avec un sourire sadique) : - Mais j'aimerais bien le faire exploser.

Mat : - MAIS QUE QUELQU'UN L'ARRETE PAR PITIE !

Kimblee : - T'as qu'à essayer.

Roro : - J'M'EN CHARGE !

Elle se jette sur Kimblee. Scène censurée pour cause de violence, mais on ignore qui gagne à cause de la fumée des explosions.


	4. Chapter 4

(Peu de temps après Kimblee est calmé et pour plus de sécurité on a mis Greed à côté de lui(vive la sécurité!), comme ça il peut l'exploser à l'infini ça gêne personne. Sauf les femmes de ménages en fait.)

Roro : - Bien, nous allons maintenant passé aux jeux que vous attendez tous...

Roulement de tambour.

Mat : - Le jeu mystère!

Gamelle de tous le monde.

Tous en choeur : -C'EST QUOI CE NOM POURRI!ET PUIS C'EST QUOI TOUT COURT!

Mat et Roro un sourire peu engageant aux lèvres : - Alors nous allons choisir pour vous!

Concertation de Mat et Roro sous l'attente de tous le monde sauf Kimblee qui fait passer le temps en explosant Greed.

Mat : - Après concertation et surtout pour vous saouler nous avons décider de jouer au jeu « je n'ai jamais ».

Regard dubitatif de la part des autres. Roro revient avec plusieurs stock de bouteilles dans les bras ce qui à pour effet de rendre encore plus perplexe les personne présentes

Puis Roro sort une feuille et commence les explications.

Roro : - D'abord les bouteilles, il y a des bouteilles de Sake, pour presque tout le monde, de l'eau pour les pas fan du Sake et les mineurs, et de l'eau de mer pour les crevettes.

Ed : - QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE CREVETTES PLUS PETITES QU'UN BEBE CREVETTE DANS SON OEUF!

Double assommage contrôlé et synchronisé d'Edward par Izumi et Winry.

Mat : -Merci! Donc prenez chacun une bouteille!

Roro : - le jeu est simple : la personne qui ouvre le jeu doit commencer par "je n'ai jamais", et donc dire quelques chose qu'il ou elle n'a jamais faite ou dîtes ou voulue.

Mat : - Si ce que cette personne a dit, vous l'avez ou faite ou dite ou voulu ou pensé… Vous buvez dans votre bouteille, vous dénonçant. Dans le cas contraire vous ne buvez pas et c'est le questionneur qui choisira la prochaine personne qui devra dire « Je n'ai jamais »

Silence consterné de la part de tous le monde. Silence un peu trop long.

Mat : - ON SE BOUGEEEEEEE!prenez chacun votre bouteille je vous donne un exemple pour que vous compreniez -je sous-entend par là que vous participez tous niark-, je n'ai jamais voulu que Kimblee vienne à cette interview.

Kimblee qui semble avoir suivi boit une gorgée de sa bouteille imité par Greed...puis par Roro...

Mat : - Oh purée, ça veut dire que Kimblee voulait vraiment venir ! Roro, je croyais que tu l'y avais forcé !

Roro : - Ah nan !

Amstrong : - Ce jeu promet d'être amusant. Qui sera la prochaine personne à dire « Je n'ai jamais » ?

Mat : - Disons… Roro.

Roro (sourire machiavélique aux lèvres) : - Je n'ai jamais couché avec Kimblee.

Greed boit. Grand éclat de rire de tout le monde sauf de Kimblee qui veut exploser et Greed et Roro.

Roro : - A Mustang !

Roy : - Je n'ai jamais été un nain. Puis au lieutenant Hawkeye

Winry force Ed à boire, Mat force Envy.

Riza : - Je n'ai jamais été saoule. Puis à Winry

Presque tout le monde boit, sauf Al et Mat. Mat regarde Kimblee et Greed en riant.

Mat : - Va falloir faire gaffe vous deux, on sait tous de quoi vous êtes capable lorsque vous êtes bourrés.

Elle s'enfuit en courant, poursuivie par Kimblee.

Winry : - Je n'ai jamais été acheté d'outils de bas de gamme pour réparer mes automails ! Puis au commandant Amstrong

Tout le monde goutte derrière la tête. Personne ne boit.

Amstrong : - Je ne me suis jamais montré infidèle envers ma fiancée.

Tout le monde tombe de haut, personne ne savait qu'il avait une fiancée ! Seul Greed avale une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, sous les regards désespérés des autres.

Ed : - Ca m'étonne du colonel, ça, d'être fidèle.

Roy claque des doigts, la tresse du blond s'enflamme. Envy lui balance une bouteille à la figure sous prétexte qu'il veut l'aider.

Hugues : - Ca serait plus pratique si tu l'avais d'abord ouverte la bouteille.

Amstrong : - A monsieur Envy.

Envy : Je n'ai jamais aimé les deux présentatrices débiles qu'on se tape depuis plus d'une heure.

Tout le monde boit, alors que Roro et Mat foutent une raclée à Envy. Mat et Roro sont quand même un peu inquiètes que tout le monde ai bu…

Roro : - Comme Envy est K.O., au tour… de Scieska !

Tout le monde en chœur : - Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là !

Scieska (déprime) : - Ca fait plaisir. Bon, moi je n'ai jamais lu de magazines louches. Puis à monsieur Hugues

Est il nécessaire de préciser que Roy, Hugues et Greed ont alors pris une gorgée de leur bouteille ? Notons tout de même que Kimblee a fait de même… Toutes les femmes s'écartent de ces psychopathes.

C'est à Hugues, tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il parle encore de sa fille.

Hugues : - Je n'ai jamais fait de camping.

Tout le monde : - …

Presque tout le monde boit. Ed se relève en titubant.

Ed : - ET BIN MOI Y A PLEIN DE MONDE QUE J'AI JAMAIS AIME SUR CE PLATEAU !

Mat et Roro version goutte derrière la tête.

Mat : - Dis donc Roro, t'aurais pas fait une erreur queq'part ?

Roro (après vérification) : - Ah merde ! J'lui ai mis une bouteille de sake dans les mains !

Greed : - Oh, il tient pas bien l'alcool le nain ?

Ed : - Nain toi-même ! Bwahaha !

Al : - Nii-san ! Calme toi, tu me fais honte.

Ed : - J'suis l'meilleur des alchimistes !

Il finit sa bouteille. Izumi se lève, tout le monde s'écarte alors qu'elle fout une trempe au « meilleur » des alchimistes. Kimblee se lève aussi.

Kimblee : - De toute façon, j'vous explose tous comme che veux ! Nan, z'est pas za… Comme je veux, ouais d'abord !

Winry : - Il est saoul apparemment, lui aussi.

Amstrong : - Vous voyez un peu les ravages que peuvent faire l'alcool ! Alors faites comme moi, ne buvez que de l'eau !

Il a retiré sa veste et exhibe ses muscles, plins de pitites n'étoiles roses qui clignotent autour de lui. Le rapport entre son geste et ses paroles ? Y en a pas. Kimblee pointe Mat et Roro du doigt.

Kimblee : - Et puis d'abord… Vous, j'vous zaime bien d'abord ! Ouais d'abord !

Hugues : - Ca fait beaucoup de d'abord.

Greed (hurle presque) : - Et moi t'm'aimes Kimblee !

Mat (qui s'est cachée derrière son fauteuil) : - Dis donc Roro, tu nous aurais pas sorti du sake de ta réserve perso !

Roro : - Je crois qu'il est un peu fort, effectivement… M'enfin, tout bon dragon ne tombe pas saoul aussi rapidement !

Riza : - Vous avez simplement oublié que nous ne sommes que de simples humains…

Roro tape dans sa main de son poing serré.

Roro : - Ah ouais c'est vrai !

Grand soupir de tous ceux qui sont encore net. Y en a plus beaucoup… Roy s'approche de Riza en titubant.

Roy : - Lieutenant Hawkeye, faut qu'j'vous cause de zuite, pacque zinon je zens que je vais exploser.

Il pose un genou à terre.

Roy : - Je vous aime Riza !

Dommage qu'il s'évanouisse juste après à cause de l'alcool. Riza a viré au rouge. Greed s'est approché de Kimblee. Il manque de se vautrer pitoyablement mais réussit à se raccrocher à l'Alchimiste Ecarlate de justesse. Mais bon, vu que celui-ci tient déjà difficilement sur ses jambes, ils s'écroulent tout les deux. Ed saute sur eux.

Ed : - OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS BASTOOOOOOON !

Al : - NII-SAN !

Izumi retourne s'asseoir et discute tranquillement avec Sig. Je sais, elle est pas nette. Scieska court comme une folle autour du plateau pour éviter son supérieur qui veut absolument lui montrer les photos de sa fille de ses 0 à ses 3 ans. Sachant qu'il en prend au minimum 25 par jours, que l'année est découpée en environ 365 jours, faites le calcul (moi j'ai la flemme). Winry tente de sauver Scieska. Mat trébuche sur Greed et s'étale sur les trois hommes en hurlant

Mat : - HEEEEEEEEEEELP !

Roro veut venir à son secours, mais elle percute de plein fouet Hugues et toutes les photos leur tombent dessus. Ils sont donc ensevelis sous une montagne, alors qu'à côté se déroule un drame… Greed est au dessus de Kimblee, qui est sur Ed, et Mat sur Greed

Greed : - Kimblee…

Kimblee : - Greed…

Ed : - J'VEUX SORTIIIIIR !

Mat : - Chhh, vont s'dire un truc important !

Kimblee : - J'zuis p't'être plus très net, mais z'est pas une raison POUR POSER TES MAINS SUR MON TORSE !

Oui, l'homonculus avait glissé ses mains en dessous du T-shirt de l'humain. Par conséquent… BAM !

Le souffle de l'explosion libère Roro de sa prison. Mat, qui par malheur n'a plus d'obstacle entre elle et Kimblee, lui tombe dessus. Elle se relève en hurlant.

Mat : - MES FRINGUES SONT TOUS COUVERTS DE SANG !

Kimblee : - Moi j'aime bien !

Elle lui shoote dedans et le propulse sur Roro (elle a pas fait exprès). C'est au tour de Roro de shooter dans Kimblee :

Roro : - SALE PERVERS !

Riza réveille Mustang à coups de baffe. Greed se reforme et se jette sur Mat.

Greed : - Copine !

Mat : - KYAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle se dégage et s'enfuit dans les gradins du public, poursuivie par Greed. Kimblee s'appuie sur Roro et passe son temps à rigoler, au grand désespoir de la dragonne. Winry et Scieska se lancent dans le sauvetage de Mat, Al tente de dessaouler son frère en lui versant une bouteille d'eau à la figure. Et puis Envy se réveille.

Envy :- 'Tin, c'est quoi ce bordel !

Amstrong se place devant les caméras avec un panneau « Veuillez nous excuser pour cette interruption volontaire de nos programmes. Pub »


	5. Chapter 5

Fin de la pub. Tout le monde est dégrisé sur le plateau, et pour cause, Scar vient de rejoindre le petit groupe. Il a fait une entrée remarquée en désintégrant la porte, les assistants de la production dépriment. Mat part les consoler.

Roro : - Bonjour nouvel invité. Vous êtes un peu en retard.

Scar : - Excusez moi, mais j'avais un Alchimiste d'Etat à tuer.

Tout le monde se recule (ah non, pas Kimblee et Greed)

Mat (qu'est revenue) : - Mais vous n'oubliez pas que vous avez signer ce contrat ou vous stipulez que vous ne tuerez personne ici !

Roro : - Ils l'ont tous signé nan ?

Mat : - Oui pourquoi ?

Kimblee : - Le mien je l'ai explosé.

Ed : - Tout s'explique…

Greed : - Le mien je l'ai mangé

Mat : - Oui bon ça va on va pas faire le tour de tout le monde ! Monsieur Scar, heureuse de vous voir parmi nous ! J'suis fan de vous ! C'est quand que vous tuez Kimblee !

Kimblee (goutte derrière la tête) : - Eh oh !

Mat lui tire la langue.

Scar : - Une fois sorti de ce plateau.

Roy : - Je vais attendre un peu avant de vous arrêter dans ce cas là.

Roro : - Mais vous êtes méchants !

Ed : - Nan, ils ont raison !

Scar : - Et après ce sera ton tour Full Metal.

Ed : - Mais ça va aller oui !

Izumi : - PAS TOUCHE A MES ELEVES !

Scar et Izumi commencent à se battre.Mat se tourne vers Scieska, Winry et Riza.

Mat : - Nous allons maintenant passés à un petit jeu.

Roro regarde Mat, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Roro : - Tu veux parler de CE jeu ?

Mat : - Bon c'est pas vraiment un jeu, mais c'est marrant quand même !

Winry : - J'ai peur…

Roro : - Mais naaan ! C'est une sorte d'action ou vérité, mais centré sur les garçons !

Riza : - Je ne participe que si vous participez !

Mat et Roro en chœur : - Pas d'soucis !

Les garçons se sentent un peu délaissés, mais ils ont interdiction de s'approcher alors… Izumi a cessé de se battre avec Scar et a rejoint les autres filles.

Roro : - Attention, c'est parti pour le jeu hyper débile mais qui va me faire marrer je le sens. D'abord, quel est l'homme ou le garçon que vous appréciez le plus ?

Riza : - Roy Mustang.

Winry : - E… Ed

Izumi : Sig !

Scieska : - Oooooh moi… c'est … Al…

Mat: - Euh... moi... euh... Bin... j'ai honte, mais c'est Greed.

Exclamations d'horreur.

Roro : - Pfff, l'est mieux Kimblee.

Double exclamations d'horreur. Les filles se rendent enfin compte que Mat et Roro sont deux tarées dans l'âme.

Roro : - Et maintenant, le gars que vous supportez le moins !

Riza : - Scar (il veut tuer Roy, ça se comprend)

Winry : - J'hésite… je n'aime pas trop l'attitude du colonel Mustang

Izumi : - Greed ! Il s'est attaqué à mes élèves et il drague tout ce qui bouge !

Riza fait signe qu'elle comprend.

Scieska : - Personne en particulier. Mais pour le jeu je dirais Mr Hugues ! Mais c'est juste parce que c'est dur de travailler pour lui, il m'exploite !

Mat : - KIMBLEE !

Roro : - T'es méchante ! Moi c'est le palmier… Envy. Alors, la suite du jeu… Vous allez devoir passer une heure en tête à tête avec l'homme que vous supportez le moins !

Toutes les filles (même Mat qui en fait n'avait pas prévu ça) : - QUOI !

Roro (grand sourire) : - Ca va être marrant !

Mat : - Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte…

Roro : - Uh ?

Mat : - Que tu vas passer une heure avec Envy.

Roro : - WAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'avais pas calculé !

On annonce donc aux « heureux » élus, c'est-à-dire Hugues, Roy, Envy, Scar et Greed qu'ils vont devoir passer un moment avec celles qui leur sont désignées, dans le but d' « améliorer l'entente sur ce plateau » et que la suite de l'interview se passe dans le calme. Commençons par observer ce qui se passe du côté de Roro et Envy.

Roro : - …

Envy : - …

Passionnant ! (Les commentaires sont de Havoc au fait. Et oui, c'est lui le narrateur depuis le début. Il nous l'avait caché ce petit polisson ! Havoc : - Merde j'suis grillé !)

_Du côté de Riza et Scar. _La militaire et le tueur d'alchimiste d'Etat sont assis face à face, une tasse de thé devant eux.

Riza : - Quel beau temps pour la saison.

Scar : - Je suis habitué à un temps sec vous savez.

Silence.

Riza : - Et… euh… Vous vous plaisez à Central ?

Scar : - Il y a pas mal d'alchimistes d'Etat, c'est cool.

Riza : - …

_Du côté de Hugues et Scieska._ Rien d'intéressant, ils discutent boulot. On passe.

_Du côté de Roy et Winry._

Roy : - Vous savez que vous êtes mignonne ?

Winry : - Au secours ! Euh on ne me le dit pas souvent.

Roy : - Vos yeux… Tel l'océan indomptable, on s'y noie. Toutes les étoiles de la galaxie semblent avoir trouvé refuge dans ces deux abysses de beauté !

Winry : - Et si on parlait de vos passions ! Vous aimez bricoler !

Roy : - Je suis plutôt habile. Vous êtes la constructrice d'automails du Fullna… d'Edward Elric, c'est bien ça ?

Winry semble sauvée, la conversation s'engage sur un terrain moins miné.

_Du côté de Mat et Kimblee._ Mat a été forcée de s'asseoir face à Kimblee.

Kimblee : - Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Mat : - Déjà tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches !

Sourire peu engageant de Kimblee qui pose ses mains sur la table.

Mat (pleure) : - Au secours !

_Du côté de Greed et Izumi._ Une sorte d'aura rouge s'émane de l'alchimiste.

Greed (sourire) : - En fait, c'est vrai que vous êtes pas mal dans votre genre.

Izumi : - … Vous êtes comme ça avec toutes les femmes ?

Greed : - Oui surtout quand elles sont mignonnes.

Izumi : - Pervers !

Greed : - Mais nan, juste possessif roooh.

Izumi : - Homonculus !

Greed (sourcil haussé) : - C'est sensé être une insulte ?

Pendant ce temps tous le monde regardait sur 5 écrans différents ce qui se passait de chaque côtés...pariant sur qui allait survivre à qui.

Et retour à la case départ, 15mn se sont écoulées, retournons à Roro et Envy.

Roro : - ...

Envy : - ...

C'est une évolution morale dans le point positif, on passe.

_Du coté de Scar et Riza._

Riza : - Et que pensez-vous du Colonel Roy Mustang?

Scar : - Que c'est un alchimiste d'état.

(traducteur scarien moderne : que je peux le tuer.)

Riza : - ...

Exclamations dans les gradins, les billets de pari s'échangent et on relance la tournée c'est parti!

_Scieska et Hugues_. Il faut noter que la conversation a étonnement évoluée…

Scieska(cachée sous la table) : - AU SECOUUUUUURRRRSSS!

Hughes (avec un certain nombre, qu'il est non recommandé de calculer car l'une des auteurs de cette fic est une L, de photos de sa fille) : - Et ça c'est la photo de la fois ou elle a perdu sa première dent! mignonne non!

Nouvelle exclamation dans les gradins, les paris semblent avancer. Retournons à Mat et Kimblee, qui, il faut le préciser, ont été mis un peu à l'écart pour raison de sécurité...

°pas très fiable la sécurité °, pense Mat ,°surtout pour moi.°

Mat : - Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu venir à cette émission !

Kimblee : - Pour t'embêter.

Mat : - … Pourquoi ça ne me surprend même pas…

Kimblee : - Et pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec toi.

Mat : - Quoi, à cause de mes fics !

Kimblee : - Exactement… Je vais te faire exploser morceau par morceau, te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever, et là… Je te laisserais agoniser encore longtemps, lentement.

Mat : -… MAIS IL M'ENERVE !

_Winry et Roy_ semblent être engagé dans une conversation très dynamique...

Winry : - Et j'aimerais bien m'acheter ce nouveau moteur à huile de...

Roy commence à s'endormir, Winry a le dessus, c'est la tournée dans les gradins personne ne pensait à ce revirement de situation!

_Du côté d'Izumi et Greed_ la tension monte, les spectateurs observent avec un silence et une concentration inimaginable ce qui se passe, tous leurs enjeux se jouent maintenant...


End file.
